Employment
by LarcSakurai
Summary: The Remnants finally start their new life, Yazoo and Kadaj having found suitable occupations to spend their days with. Now it's Loz's turn and he finds a most interesting career choice...


Life was quickly improving for the three Remnants since their fateful escape. Conditions were vastly better than before since Yazoo had secured them, their own little paartment not far from 7th Heaven. In exchange for living unsupervised Big Brother had insisted they stay close by and they were more than happy to agree if it meant not having to hear the nightly romps of the Avalanche members. Their apartment was a small little place crying out despeate for some tender loving care and the Remnants were more than happy to heed the home's pleas., It was their first real home, with a real roof and insulation from the elements. They had earned it all themselves too, that was the greatest thing about it.

Kadaj was inevitably going to get himself involved with something illegal so Cloud figured he might as well secure the youngest Remnant a position where he could be monitored. Reno was almost too eager to have the boy serving by his side but it got him what he wanted and out of Cloud's hair. Yazoo had secured himself a job as a stripper at a local club so it was not unusual to see him walk by dressed in a miniskirt and thigh-high eldest Remnant wasn't the only one that enjoyed his occupation, his brothers were always eager to see what new moves he would bring home.

That left Loz as the only unemployed member of their trio. As much as he loved children he tried to get a job babysitting. In a city like Midgar it was a plus to know a sitter could double as a bodyguard. Yet no one was willing to hire a Remnant of Sephiroth to guard their childen alone. So Loz continued his search until he could find something suitable. He walked about the rodes, finding himself curiously following a group of giddy gitrls going into the back of a store marked "Sunset Studios Photography." Having nothing better to do, the middle Remnant squeezed into the shop.

Oil paintings and photographs cluttered claustrophobic walls, the soft aroma of candles warming the atmosphere. The room was brightly lit and over in the corner were the strangest pieces in the gallery. A man cronwed with spiky black hair fiddled with long silver tresses in his hands belonging to Loz's greatest nightmare. Instantly alarmed Loz drew the Duel Hound sending cutomers scattering back outside. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder watching boredly until the short man tugged his face forward again. Glowing mako eyes told Loz this was no orindary man but what would two SOLDIER, Sephiroth especially, be doing here? Sensing no hostility Loz cautiously lowered the gauntlet and watched.

"Now, give me a good pose, babe." Zack chirped, nudging Sephiroth and grbabing a camera. Sephiroth laid back upon a white stone table, stark naked to Loz's amazement, and gave a pose. Zack purred as he snapped pictures of the greatest megalomaniac alive offering his companion one risque position after another. Finally fit to burst with questions, Loz gathered himself up to ask.

"Who are you? And.. what is Sephiroth doing here and what are you doing?" Zack seemed to be anticipating the barrage of questions and he smiled.

"Name's Zack Fair. We're, or rather Sephiroth, is on probation so to speak. Unless he can prove he'll behave we're not allowed to pass on. So we opened up this place and I take pictures of male models for magazines and stuff." Zack grinned, loading more film into my camera. "Or for my own personal enjoyment of course, but that's just with Seph. So, you got a nice body." he eyed Loz appreciatively. He didn't have any burly guys and he didn't want to use himself. "You need a job?" This wasn't exactly the calling Loz had imagined but it did appeal to him. He wasn't too crazy about working alongside Sephiroth but there seemed something different about the one-winged angel. The air of hatred and malice once swirling the man had disappated considerably. It seemed like Zack had Sephiroth wrapped around his finger as it was.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

A week later Loz walked into their apartment carrying a bag of things Yazoo had asked him to go get. Keeping his new job a secret from his siblings was hard but he wanted to surprise them. He set out the various hair care products for his sibling and pulled out the latest issue of some dirty magazine Zack submitted to. Kadaj raised an eyebrow at his brother's choice of reading, craning his neck to see but Loz refused to let him. Even Yazoo was intrigued now, poking around his brother's article wanting to see the big secret.

"What do you have one of those things for?" Kadaj frowned, "Don't tell me you read them."

"Check me out!" Loz declared proudly, holding the magazine sideways and letting the centerfold fall. Both brothers gaped at the photo of Loz naked with his back to the camera on his knees, wrists tied behind him with a robe tie, the clothing in a pool around him. The look of hunger in the burly Remnant's eyes made Kadaj shudder.

"You're a model?!" the youngest exclaimed, eyes still devouring the photo.

"Yep!" Loz snapped the book shut. "And I'm gonna be in all of them, maybe not the middle picture but Zack's gonna squeeze me in at least one magazine a month. I like my job!"

Loz suddenly found himself pinned to the kitchen floor, two slender and very horny brothers attacking him with equal passion.

"Mnn.. we do too.."


End file.
